


Carve Your Name Into My Skin

by whispered_story



Series: Carve Your Name Into My Skin [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mob, First Time, Hook-Up, M/M, Past Character Death, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, but mostly porn and some fluff, slightly dark themes mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 12:53:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11208483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whispered_story/pseuds/whispered_story
Summary: Jared goes to a club, looking for a hookup. He ends up getting more than he bargained for.





	Carve Your Name Into My Skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [non_tiembo_mala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/non_tiembo_mala/gifts).



> Happy belated birthday, Sammie! ♥
> 
> Thanks to [dancing_adrift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancing_Adrift) for beta'ing!

Jared loses Chad in the crowd a few minutes after entering the club.

It's big and dark, loud music pumping over the speakers, people swaying and grinding on the dance floor in groups or pairs. Jared has already seen a few same-sex couples – it's not a gay club, but gay-friendly. Enough so that Jared will, hopefully, find someone to hook up with tonight. And soon, too, because he doesn't want to be stuck in this place forever.

He tugs at the collar of his t-shirt, but the air is too stuffy, smelling of alcohol and sweat and things Jared doesn't want to think about. It's not the kind of place he would usually go to. Jared's usual hangout is a gay bar closer, just a few blocks from his small, dingy apartment. It's not the nicest place, but it's quieter than this, less busy, and Jared likes that. He likes to sit at the bar, have a few drinks and flirt with guys without having to yell over the music.

But he can't go there tonight. 

Leaving his final class of the day earlier that night, Jared had spotted one of his father's guys lurking around campus. He's pretty sure the guy followed him home, too. His father does that sometimes – sends someone to check up on Jared. Why, Jared isn't sure. He doubts his father is concerned about his well-being; maybe he just wants to make sure Jared hasn't done anything crazy yet, like started spilling secrets to the cops. All the things he knows, the things he's seen and heard.

Jared wouldn't. He wants to, but it's not just his father. There are people who work for him, people Jared has known all his life, who'd get dragged into it with him. Who his father would drag down with him, just to spite Jared. And Jared isn't loyal to his father, but he's loyal to _those_ people.

On days like this, days where his father has him shadowed and spied on, like some unruly little kid, makes him wish he didn’t have such loyalties, though. Days like today that drag up all the memories he's been trying to bury, all the feelings he's been pushing down, all those things he's been running from for the past three years. And he hates his father a little more for not just leaving him alone. Jared's lost so much because of him, lost his _mother_ , and he just wants to be rid of his father, too.

It's why he couldn't risk having the guy follow him to the bar. That's his bar. His place. And it might not be the nicest bar in the world, but the thought of his father – or his goons – invading one of the few spaces Jared has carved out for himself, made into a place where he feels safe and at home, makes his stomach twist with unease and anger. 

So he picked another place to go for the night. Chad has been begging him to come to this club for a while. Something about how many girls go here to party and how coming there with his gay best friend will definitely help him score. Jared didn't ask too many questions, because it's safer that way with Chad. 

The club has the additional benefit of being on other side of the city of his apartment. Far away from the places that matter to him. But for the hell of it, he’d led the guy he knows was following on a wild chase around the city anyway, switching buses and ducking into street after street. He's pretty sure he managed to shake the guy halfway here, and if he didn't, at least Jared didn't make it easy for him.

With a pleased smile, Jared worms his way past a cluster of people and presses in between two girls at the bar.

It takes a good ten minutes before he finally has his drink in hand, but Jared doesn't mind. He uses the time to look around, check out the guys. There's an itch under his skin, a buzz, and he needs someone to help him with that, to take his mind off things – off everything – for a few hours of uninhibited, pure bliss.

~

"Can I buy you a drink?"

It's not the first offer Jared has gotten that night. It's the first he is going to accept, though. Jared knows he's found the guy he wants to go home with the second he turns toward him.

The guy asking is gorgeous. Tall, with a classically handsome face that belongs on the cover of magazines, for sure. He's also older than Jared and the way he holds himself, smiles at Jared, is full of confidence, if not cockiness. Just the things Jared likes in guys.

Jared smiles back, slowly, and licks his lips. "Sure. What are you gonna buy me?" he asks, loud enough to be heard over the music. He keeps his tone flirty, but there's a challenge in his words, too. 

Jared has this theory that the kind of drinks guys buy him will tell him exactly what he's in for for the night. Guys who buy him shots just want a quick fuck from him, as soon as possible. With those guys, Jared usually ends up in a bathroom stall or back alley. Beer – unless it's the fancy kind that doesn't taste much better than regular beer but is meant to impress – means a decent, but boring guy. Men who buy him fruity cocktails are looking for a sweet young thing they can have their fun with. 

It's when they order something else, something a little more outside the box, that things tend to get interesting. 

Jared likes interesting.

"Do I get a name first?" the guy asks, giving Jared a slow once-over. 

"Jared," Jared says, and leans his elbow onto the bar, cocking his hip out a little. He watches the guy's eyes dip down for a split second, before returning to his face. 

"Jared," he says, all slow and rumbly, like he's trying it out. Jared's stomach flutters and he's pretty sure that, regardless of what the guy orders for him, Jared is in for a fun night. Hell, if he keeps looking at Jared that way, Jared might just fall down onto his knees right then and there.

"You got a name, too?" he asks. He leans forward a little, gets closer so he doesn't have to speak so loudly to be heard. He gets a good whiff of the guy, and whatever cologne he's wearing, Jared would like to roll around in it. Would like to have that man rub himself all over Jared until he smells like him, too, the scent ingrained in his skin.

"I'm Jensen."

The name is unusual, but something niggles at the back of Jared's mind. He's heard the name before, somewhere, he thinks. Maybe this guy really is a model or actor. Looking the way he does, Jared wouldn't be surprised one bit.

"Nice name," he comments.

Jensen looks at him for a moment that seems just slightly too long and then grins. "Thank you, sweetheart. I like yours, too," he says. "Now, one drink, coming right up."

The "sweetheart" momentarily stumps Jared and he only manages a nod. Jensen's not the first guy to use a pet name, and it usually doesn't impress Jared much. But he's starting to think Jensen could say the sleaziest pick-up line to him and it would turn him on anyway.

He watches Jensen lean over the bar and catch the bartender's attention. He cups a hand around his mouth, yelling his order, but the music is too loud for Jared to catch what he says. Anticipation flutters inside of him.

When their drinks arrive, Jensen grins at him and hands one tumbler of amber liquid over to him. He's having the same drink and Jared likes that. 

He brings the glass up to his nose and sniffs it. Whiskey. It's an acquired taste – one Jared acquired long before he was legally allowed to drink and one of the few things he gives his father credit for.

"Bold," he murmurs, because he doesn't know many people his age who would like whiskey. He thinks Jensen catches the word, must have read his lips, because his grin gets a little more smug. 

"Cheers," he says and Jared tips his glass at him before taking a small sip. It's rich and smoky, going down Jared's throat smoothly, and Jared hasn't had whiskey in so long that he almost forgot how much he loves it. He hasn't had whiskey in a couple of years, not since _that_ night.

It hurts, just thinking about it, and the second sip makes his stomach feel queasy while at the same time something inside of Jared cracks open.

He's most definitely going home with Jensen now.

~

Jensen's mouth slides hotly against his, his full lips soft and the kiss deep.

Jared is taller, but Jensen has him pinned against the wall easily. The sound of the door falling shut was still echoing through the room by the time Jensen had him backed up against it.

Now, he slides one hand under Jared's t-shirt, runs it smoothly up Jared's side until it curves under Jared's ribcage. 

"You're so pretty," Jensen murmurs against his mouth and presses in for another kiss, tongue sliding past Jared's pliant lips. He nudges a leg between Jared's, and Jared lets his thighs splay open further, moans when he feels slight pressure against his cock.

He's been half-hard since Jensen kissed him outside the club, was almost tempted to ask Jensen to just take him to the back alley instead of home. He wants Jensen so badly, he can taste it, can feel it in every cell of his body.

Moaning, Jared rocks his hips forward, seeking friction. Jensen hums and then his hands slide down to Jared's hips, stilling him, and Jared feels Jensen's weight settle against him, pressing him further back. Well and truly pinned. And Jared can feel him now, feel the hard outline of Jensen's cock against the top of his thigh, thick and hard. 

Jared honest to god whimpers.

Jensen draws back a little, until his mouth is just barely brushing against Jared's, his breath hot and damp. "What do you want, sweetheart? Huh?" he asks, and then he rocks his hips forward, rubs himself against Jared. "You want this?"

"Yeah," Jared manages, all breathless and broken.

"Tell me how," Jensen murmurs. "You want me to fuck you, fill you up real good? Or do you want to suck me off? Want to take my cock into your mouth and let me slide all the way down that pretty throat of yours?"

"Fuck," Jared hisses, trying hopelessly to roll his hips forward. Jensen makes an amused noise.

"Tell me, baby. Or you're not getting anything."

 _Baby_ feels too intimate. Like something that shouldn't be said two hours after meeting. Something that should be too much, too soon, and it shouldn't leave Jared craving more. But it does. He wants to carve the name into his soul, wants to carve himself into Jensen's and give this man everything he asks for.

He's never felt that way. Never felt that out of control with someone he just met, never longed for someone that quickly. It almost feels like Jensen must have done something to him, ensnared him and Jared just wants. Everything. Anything. All of Jensen.

"Both. I want both," Jared says, his voice so needy he'd be embarrassed if he wasn't too far gone to care already. "Please. Fuck, please, _Jensen_."

"All you had to do was ask, beautiful," Jensen says and kisses him, almost sweetly. He flips them around and Jared is so surprised, he only blinks at Jensen for a moment.

Jensen smirks at him and raises one eyebrow. It's all it takes for Jared to get with the program. He drops down to his knees smoothly, and barely manages to bite back an eager moan when it leaves him face to face with the bulge in Jensen's black jeans.

He leans in and nuzzles the outline of Jensen's cock, anticipation building inside of him quickly. Unable to wait any longer, he undoes Jensen's jeans and tugs, dragging Jensen's underwear down along with it. 

Jensen's big, alright. Big and beautiful and Jared's mouth fucking waters at the sight of the thick, hard cock and he can't help but _stare_.

"Not changing your mind, are you?" Jensen asks, tone teasing. 

Jared tips his head back a little, looks up at Jensen through his lashes and grins. "Not even close," he says.

Jensen laughs and rests his hands on Jared's neck, thumbs on both sides of his jaw. Not pushing, just holding. Jared ducks closer and sucks in the clean, heady smell of Jensen before he traces his tongue up the underside of Jensen's cock and wraps his hand around the base. 

"Baby," Jensen groans, and Jared smiles as he holds Jensen in place and slowly wraps his mouth around the head of his cock. He lets his tongue play over the crown, gets it wet with his spit, before he takes Jensen in deeper.

He takes it slow at first, doesn't take Jensen all the way in before he backs up again. Leaving just a few inches in his mouth, he hollows his cheeks and Jensen moans. Smiling around Jensen's cock, Jared goes back to bobbing his head, letting Jensen slide in and out of his mouth.

Jensen's bigger than what Jared is used to, and Jared loves it. Loves the weight of him in his mouth, the way his lips feel stretched around him as he sucks him off. It's a bit sloppy, not as easy as it is with guys that are smaller, but Jensen seems okay with that.

"Fuck. Sweetheart, you're good," he says, fingers tightening a little on Jared's face. "Look so good down on your knees for me."

Jared hums around Jensen, and sucks Jensen back down again. This time, he doesn't stop. He lets Jensen slide all the way in, down his throat. He's so big, and Jared's eyes water, but he doesn't stop. The small breathy noises Jensen is making above him, the way Jared feels his hips twitch, make him feel like he's on top of the fucking world. 

Fuck his fucking father, who hit him when he found out Jared was into boys. Who thinks this is a disgrace, that Jared is a disgrace.

"I'm gonna come, baby," Jensen says, voice raspy and shot to hell, and Jared pulls back just enough to let Jensen come into his mouth. Mark Jared up from the inside, leave a trace that Jared desperately hopes will never fade.

~

"Prettiest thing I've ever seen," Jensen murmurs against Jared's throat, his fingers twisting deep inside of Jared.

"Fuck. Fuck," Jared pants. He rocks down on Jensen's fingers, desperate for more. He could come just from this, from having Jensen's fingers inside of him, but he wants to come on Jensen's cock. 

"That what you want?" Jensen asks with a small laugh, like Jared hasn't been begging for it since they moved things to the bedroom. 

"Please," Jared murmurs, twisting his fingers in the silky sheets under him. Jensen kisses a wet path up his throat, brushes his mouth against Jared's jaw.

"Wanna see you come like this first, sweetheart," he says, nuzzling Jared's cheek. "Can you do that for me? Wanna watch you lose it."

"I," Jared starts and the rest of the sentence gets lost in a gasp when Jensen presses his fingers against Jared's prostate. 

"Come on," Jensen says and rubs his fingers over the spot inside of Jared, making sparks of pleasure shoot through him. "You're doing so good. You fucking love this so much, don't you?"

"Y—yeah," Jared stutters, because he does. As much as he wants to have Jensen inside of him, wants to be split wide open on his cock and fucked deep and hard, he _loves_ this. 

"Good boy," Jensen says lowly, right against the shell of his ear, and then, "Sweetheart. Come for me."

And Jared loses it. He's never come on command, but the combination of Jensen's voice and the fingers rubbing against his sweet spot are too much. He cries out, whole body going tense as he shoots stickily between them.

He goes boneless, body humming with pleasure, and blinks spots away from his vision. 

Jensen is hovering over him, looking down at him with a pleased smile. Smug.

"Fuck you," Jared mumbles, and Jensen laughs. He pulls his fingers out, and Jared bites back a disappointed noise that builds at the back of his throat.

"Ready for more?" Jensen asks and kisses the corner of Jared's mouth, then his lips. He pushes his weight off Jared. "Turn around for me, sweetheart. On your hands and knees."

Jared might still be shaking from the orgasm, but he's not too tired to flip around and push himself up, cock already filling again between his legs. 

Strong, warm hands pull his cheeks apart and Jared groans. He drops his head down onto his arms, pushing his ass out. 

"Look at you," Jensen murmurs, and it sends warmth through Jared. He feels the heat in his cheeks as he flushes, more from anticipation than embarrassment.

A moan is torn from his throat when Jensen swipes his tongue over his hole, and Jensen chuckles.

"Mmm. Later, maybe," he says and bites Jared's left cheek, the pain sharp and stinging.

"Jensen," Jared cries out brokenly, his stomach quivering. 

"One second," Jensen says, soothing a hand over the same spot he just bit. Jared listens to the crinkling sound of a foil packet being torn open and the snick of the lube being uncapped. 

He tries to relax as Jensen nudges his cock against his hole, rubbing against him teasingly, slippery and a little cold from the lube still. 

"Breathe," Jensen instructs. Jared nods, curls his hands into fists, and exhales as Jensen starts pushing. He slides in in one smooth, long stroke, stretching Jared's muscles around him and it hurts and it feels amazing and Jared's head is fucking spinning.

"Fuck. Fuck," he mutters, and he wants to pull away from the intrusion as much as he wants to push back, wants more. The pain and pleasure of it mingle in the most intoxicating, delicious way inside of him.

Jensen only stops when he's buried deep, all the way inside of Jared, and he feels so huge, so thick Jared wants to _weep_. Filled so deeply, the sensation too much and perfect. He's never been with a guy like that, someone who takes so unapologetically while giving Jared more than anyone else has ever before, making him feel amazing and overwhelmed.

Jensen smoothes a hand down his side and draws back out, before pushing back into Jared. 

It's not slow, not sweet. Jensen doesn't start out hesitantly the way some guys will, but not carelessly either. He fucks Jared deep and hard, sparking burst after burst of pleasure inside of Jared, manipulating his body like he knows. Knows how to thrust, to touch, to move just the way Jared likes, just the way to make Jared see stars.

It's good. Better than anything Jared could have hoped for when he first laid eyes on Jensen. Good in a way that Jared feels like Jensen is ruining him, taking him apart and nobody else will be able to ever put him back together, to make him feel the way Jensen does. Jared feels each thrust like a brand, something that will be seared into his mind, his body forever.

The headboard thumps into the wall with each snap of Jensen's hips, and Jensen is grunting and gasping behind him. Jared wants to listen, wants to remember, and he tries to muffle his moans and cries into his arm arm, fingers curled into the pillow. 

He whimpers when Jensen stops, but then two strong arms are wrapped around his waist and he's hurled back, and he ends up sprawled onto Jensen's lap, pressed together back to chest. Impaled on Jensen's cock, he feels like he's even deeper in Jared now, even thicker, and Jared gasps.

"Let me hear you, sweetheart," Jensen pants, words smeared against the shell of Jared's ear. He starts grinding up into Jared, arms holding him tight, and Jared squirms against him, wanting more yet not sure what to ask for.

"You know how pretty you are?" Jensen asks, and one hand slides down Jared's stomach, the muscles quivering under his touch. "What you looked like stretched wide around my cock, taking me so beautifully? Fuck, you're amazing."

"Jensen," Jared mewls, and Jensen wraps his hand around Jared's cock, gives him a firm stroke. He never stops rocking up into Jared, jostling him like he's a freaking rag doll, hot, damp breath ghosting over Jared's ear in soft moans.

"Come on. Fuck yourself on me, baby. Show me how much you want this."

Jared bites down onto his lower lip, the keening sound getting stuck in his throat. It takes him a second to get his body to move, like he forgot how to momentarily, but then he gets some leverage, knees pushing hard into the mattress. He grips the arm Jensen still has around him and pushes up, before letting his weight bring him back down. He repeats the movement, once, twice, and Jensen starts moving with him, one hand sliding down onto Jared's hips, gripping and guiding.

"Yeah. Yeah, like that, sweetheart," Jensen says and then bites at Jared's neck, his shoulder. Jared makes a noise and Jensen hums into his skin, the vibration enough to make Jared shudder. He feels desperate with pleasure now, too close to the edge already.

"Jensen. I can't," he starts. 

"It's okay. You can come anytime you want, baby," Jensen murmurs. "You're doing so good. Keep moving."

Jared nods, the muscles in his thighs burning and quivering, as he fucks himself back on Jensen's cock with small, sloppy rocks of his hips. Jensen strokes him at the same time, grip tight, and whispers in his ear, "So beautiful. So beautiful for me," and "Mine. Fucking mine, sweetheart."

It's too much. Jared screws his eyes shut, murmurs Jensen's name, and comes messily over Jensen's hand and his own stomach, pleasure so intense he feels like it's tearing him apart from the inside shooting through him. 

Drained, mind foggy, he feels the muscles in his body go limp, as he sinks back against Jensen, into his arms. He's held tightly, kisses pressed against the skin of neck, their bodies hot and sticky, pressed together.

He doesn't realize he's making sounds until Jensen shushes him and guides him down onto the bed. He slips free, and Jared lets out a pained moan at the way it feels, tugging at him. 

"Shh," Jensen whispers. He kisses Jared's brow, and then curls up behind Jared, pulling him flush against his chest.

"Did you come?" Jared mumbles and pushes back weakly. "You can ..."

Jensen laughs and kisses his neck. "I've had to hold off coming from the second I buried myself in that sweet ass of yours," he says, nosing Jared's hair, breath warm on Jared's skin. "I'm all good, sweetheart."

Relieved, content, utterly exhausted, Jared closes his eyes and drifts off, not even asking if he can stay. He doubts he could get up even if Jensen told him to, anyway.

~

Hot, slow kisses being pressed to his collarbone and throat draw Jared from sleep. He blinks, shifts under the weight of Jensen's warm body and lets out a soft moan.

He's on his back, Jensen on top of him, lying in a tangle of sheets. Murky light is filtering in through the blinds, letting Jared know it must be early. 

Jensen moves, lifting up, and looks down at Jared with an amused expression that sends a shiver down Jared's spine.

"Good morning," Jensen rasps. Before Jared can reply, Jensen grabs his wrists and pins his arms over his head and then swoops down, kissing Jared. He's hard, cock pressing against Jared's hip, but the kiss is almost lazy, like he is in no rush to take things further.

"Sleep well?" Jensen asks against his mouth, and Jared hums, because he did. He always does when there's a warm body in bed with him, strong arms holding him. 

"You're beautiful," Jensen says, nuzzling their noses together.

"Don't need to butter me up," Jared replies, angling his face up for another kiss.

Jensen laughs softly. "I'm not buttering you up, sweetheart," he says. "But you might be even more beautiful this morning, in the light, than I thought you were last night. So pretty. So sweet."

Jared wishes those words wouldn't make his chest feel so tight, wouldn't make him feel so pleased and aching at the same time. Longing for something he can't have.

"Prettiest, sweetest thing I ever had in my bed," Jensen continues and kisses him. "You're intoxicating, Jared Padalecki."

Jared hums into the kiss, but then he freezes under Jensen. Like a bucket of ice has been dropped onto him, it all comes screeching to a halt, a coldness gripping his insides.

"What?" Jensen asks and pulls back. He's smiling down at Jared, expression amused. Knowing.

"Who are you?" Jared asks, his mind racing now. Coming up with all kinds of possibilities, thoughts tumbling together, none of them good.

"Hmm, guess I didn't introduce myself properly last night," Jensen says and squeezes his hands around Jared's wrists. A warning. "Name's Jensen Ackles."

Jared's mind stops. Fear gripping him so tightly, it makes everything go numb for a second before his heart starts racing, panic tightening around him like a steel band. He feels like he did that night when he found his mother, cut up, blood everywhere, his father sitting in an armchair with a tumbler of whiskey. 

"She was going to leave me," he'd said, like that explained everything, and laughed.

Jared squeezes his eyes shut, the pain of the memory and the fear making it hard for him to breathe.

Jensen fucking Ackles. Jared knows why his name sounded so familiar when he introduced himself now. He'd heard it on the news a few months ago – Jensen Ackles, sole inheritor of the Ackles's fortune after his entire family had been found murdered in their Dallas home. Jared hadn't read a single article about it, had changed the channel whenever it popped up in the news, zoned out whenever he heard people talk about it. He didn't want to know about anything even remotely connected to his father, or his business. He'd remembered the name Ackles from when he lived back home, spewed and whispered in anger as Alan Ackles slowly started encroaching on his father's territory.

He'd known who was responsible for the Ackles's murders the moment he heard their name on the news.

"Know who I am now?" Jensen asks, the smirk audible in his voice. "I was kinda surprised when you didn't last night."

Jared opens his eyes and breathes out slowly, tries to stay calm. "If you think you can get revenge through me, you're wrong," he says quietly, and he hopes Jensen listens. "My father's not gonna care if you hurt me, or kill me."

Jensen studies him for a moment, silent, and then his smile gets wider. "First rule, my sweet Jared: Know your enemy," he says. "I know everything there is to know about your dad."

Dad. The word stings, makes a wave of anger surge through Jared, because he doesn't have a dad. He never did. All he has is some guy who fathered him and then kept him in a gilded cage for eighteen years, hating him while refusing to let him go at the same time. And then he took away the one person Jared did have, did love.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Jensen whispers, like he's sharing a secret with him and brushes his nose against Jared's. 

"No?" Jared asks, not convinced. "How come I don't believe you?"

"Why would I hurt you?" Jensen asks, pulling back a little. He lets go of Jared's wrists with one hand, but catches it with the other, pinning both hands down with just one of his before Jared can move. He touches Jared's cheek with his free hand, fingers trailing down, over his jaw and neck, thumb sliding over Jared's Adam's apple. Jared swallows thickly.

"I hate your father's guts," Jensen says, sounding almost cheerful. "I'd say we have that in common."

It's true. But Jared is surprised Jensen knows a that.

"So what?" he asks.

Jensen moves his thumb, hand now circling Jared's throat, but he doesn't squeeze. "You want revenge as much as I do," he says. "And you waited long enough for it, don't you think?"

Jared's heart is still racing, but for a different reason now. "What?" he asks, but it comes out more curious than surprised.

Jensen smirks at him. "You're not a murderer, sweetheart. I know that about you. But I am," he says. "I just need to get close enough to him to do it, and you know how to. So we'll help each other out."

"That's why you picked me up last night," Jared says, and he doesn't know why that's the part his mind decides to focus on. Why it stings so damn much. 

"That's why I approached you," Jensen says and his hand slides up again, cups Jared's face. "I took you home because you're the most exquisite thing I've ever seen, sweetheart."

He leans down, mouth barely brushing against Jared's.

"And when I'm done with your dad and the city is mine, I wouldn't mind a beautiful, sweet boy like you by my side, ruling it with me," he murmurs. "We'll be invincible, baby."

He brings his mouth down onto Jared's, the kiss wet and firm. Jared whimpers and parts his lips for him, lets himself be kissed deeply. Feels Jensen's body sink down onto his, their cocks trapped between them, Jensen's fully hard, sparking something inside of Jared too strong, too overwhelming to be just want or need.

And when Jensen lets go of his wrists, Jared wraps his arms around him and holds on.


End file.
